1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array-type multilayer ceramic electronic component, a board for mounting the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of electronic components using a ceramic material includes a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser mounted on a printed circuit board of several electronic products such as image devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDP), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured by alternately stacking a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes to form a multilayer laminate, firing the multilayer laminate, and installing external electrodes. Generally, capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is determined depending on the number of stacked internal electrodes.
In order to mount the multilayer ceramic capacitor on the printed circuit board, a predetermined area is required.
Here, in the case in which a plurality of multilayer ceramic capacitors are mounted on a single printed circuit board, a predetermined space should be secured in order for the respective multilayer ceramic capacitor to be appropriately operated.
Recently, in accordance with miniaturization of electronic products, the multilayer ceramic capacitor used in the electronic products is also required to be microminiaturized and have an ultra high capacitance.
However, in the case in which the electronic product is thinned and miniaturized, a space in which the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be mounted is limited, such that it may be difficult to design the product.
Therefore, there was a limitation in miniaturizing the electronic product in order to simultaneously mount a plurality of multilayer ceramic capacitors on a single printed circuit board.
Meanwhile, some multilayer ceramic capacitors in a safety mode for preventing a defect due to cracks such as warpage, or the like, have been disclosed.
As the multilayer ceramic capacitor in a safety mode according to the related art, there is a product in which a margin part of a dielectric layer is increased or an internal electrode is used as a float electrode structure, or the like. However, in this structure, it may be difficult to implement high capacitance of the product.
The following Related Art Documents relate to an array type electronic component and disclose a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers are stacked in a thickness direction, but do not disclose a multilayer ceramic capacitor in a safety mode capable of implementing high capacitance.